


Thanks, Marinette.

by Sunshining5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confused Alya Césaire, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, POV Alya Césaire, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshining5/pseuds/Sunshining5
Summary: The fact that Marinette was even looking at Adrien without blushing is more surprising than Marinette’s finished homework.Alya notes they stand closer than usual.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 289





	Thanks, Marinette.

“Ugh,” Alya says, slamming into her seat, “that physics assignment was a nightmare. I’m going to fail the quiz.” 

“Oh, I didn’t think it was that hard. You’re really worrying over nothing.” Marinette smirks at her, a Cheshire cat grin that makes her feel like she’s missing an obvious joke.

“Really, Marinette? I bet you didn’t even do the homework.” Marinette did her homework as much as she got to school on time, which is to say, never.

“Why don’t you see for yourself.” Marinette waggles her eyebrows, waving a sheet of paper. What a dork.

Alya leans over to see Marinette’s work. To her utmost surprise, it’s completely finished. Not one problem left blank. It looked neat too, all the complex math done in a very orderly way. Alya actually was pretty shocked.

“What? You got it done? Dang girl, you’re always “too busy” to get stuff done,” Alya grabs the paper and shoves it down to the seats below theirs, “Nino, look at this. Did you give Marinette the physics answers again?”

“I stopped doing that after the Zombizou incident. Really don’t want to get on Miss Bustier's bad side for giving answers after that,” he shivers.

Marinette snatches her assignment back, “Better believe it, Alya! Turns out this math stuff is easy when you understand what’s going on. This whole worksheet took me like thirty minutes.”

Alya groans, defeated, “It took me three hours.”

“Same, Alya,” Nino says, “How’d you get it done so quickly?”

“Turns out, everything makes sense when you’ve got the right teacher.” Marinette grins again, moving to look at Adrien, who’d stayed quiet until now, wishing to actually study for the quiz.

The fact that Marinette was even looking at Adrien without blushing is more surprising than Marinette’s finished homework. 

Adrien glances up, smiling, “Takes a good student too, Marinette.”

Alya double takes, “What are you guys talking about?” She and Nino share looks. 

“I asked Adrien to tutor me for the test. I never thanked you for that, by the way…” she and Adrien start chatting.

_Normally._

Like normal people do.

It’s like Marinette forgot what a massive crush she had on him. She literally could not say five consecutive words to him yesterday. 

Now there she is, laughing with him, making eye contact and saying real life actual words to him for the first time maybe ever. 

Nino stares at Alya bewildered.

Alya can only shrug at him (also bewildered).

\---

Alya gets a 75% on the test.

Marinette gets a 97%.

She hugs Adrien after she tells him her score.

Ayla can’t close her gaping mouth until she gets home.

\---

“The restaurant a block from here?”

“Hmm… I don’t know… there’s usually a pretty big wait. How about the coffee shop near the library?”

“That’s such a long walk. Maybe the sushi bar near my place?”

“Well…”

“Okay, seriously?” Nino murmurs to Alya, “What is going on? They’ve been arguing about where to go for lunch for twenty minutes! Marinette couldn’t speak to Adrien for twenty _seconds_ a day ago!” 

“I don’t know what’s going on, but the journalist in me is currently screaming for answers,” Alya says.

“Do you think we can just ask them? Or will that cause whatever voodoo magic they’re using to finally talk to each other to disappear?”

Unfortunately, Marinette and Adrien start to walk to wherever they had chosen to eat.

Alya notes they stand closer than usual.

\---

Alya sighs. Adrien had been going on about this fashion event he was invited to. He seems weirdly excited for this one, so Alya had caught a livestream of the party. To see what the big deal was, since she was a supportive friend or whatever. 

She glances at her phone before taking a sip of water. 

Big mistake.

Almost immediately she chokes on it, spit taking on her shirt, sweatpants, and bedspread. Gasping for air, she stares wide-eyed at her screen. 

She’d recognize those twin pigtails anywhere. 

Adrien Agreste and his plus one, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ walk into the building, arm in arm. Adrien looks great, like in that pristine model way he always does. Marinette is stunning. Wearing a pink gown, which fits so perfectly, she commands attention. Alya wishes she could be more happy for her, but what the hell? Would it be so hard for Marinette to mention, “Oh, yeah, by the way, I’m going to a fancy fashion party with my crush that I apparently am best friends with now. No big deal.”

Alya shuts off the stream.

And goes to get a towel too.

Thanks, Marinette.

\---

Nino’s kind of gorgeous.

They’re skipping history to make out behind the starwell, which is childish, but they’re teenagers so it’s not exactly unexpected.

Finally under the stairwell, she grabs the front of Nino’s shirt, pulling him closer. Her breath heats his cheek, so dangerously close. She tilts her head ever so slightly and-

“Wait!” Nino pushes her back, and stares over her shoulder, flabbergasted.

Alya turns her head, shocked, and what else should she see but Marinette and Adrien under the opposite stairwell. They are so captivated by each other they haven’t even noticed her and Nino yet. They’re not making out (yet?) but just talking with each other in low voices. 

With the mood ruined, Alya and Nino leave the stairwell.

Besides it’d be weird with their friends a few meters away.

Thanks, Marinette.

\---

“Lucky charm!” 

Ladybug captures the akuma with hand sanitizer, of all things. Alya is off to the right of the street filming all those sweet flips and tricks for the Ladyblog. She ends her video after the “bye-bye, little butterfly” and plans to get out of the way quickly, but Ladybug and Chat Noir’s voices stop her in her tracks. Maybe they don’t realize Alya’s even here, but either way they aren’t being as quiet as they thought.

“Got any physics to work on, my lady?” Chat smirks.

“Cute, Chat,” Ladybug sticks her tongue out, “But I was actually thinking of grabbing dinner.”

Chat lights up, “the sushi bar near my place?”

“It’s a date.”

Alya’s brain finally catches up with the awfully familiar memory she’s feeling. Chat Noir and Ladybug sound so much like Adrien and-

-and Marinette.

Oh My God.

Marinette’s strange ability to talk to Adrien suddenly makes a lot more sense.

Also her friends are superheroes.

But that’s honestly less concerning than the date thing.

**Author's Note:**

> smash like and subscribe


End file.
